Jailbreak
Plot The team was waiting for Zoe Dawson and Agent Rachel machearth's results, when they got a signal from Rachel, that said "We need help!" So Frankliin and the Player ran to the prison where they found Zoe Dawson dead of blunt force, and Rachel unconscious, while they waited for Rachel to regain consciousness, they added Bernard dubray to the suspect list, the team then investigated the prison celblock, there they added Rupert gleason and Brandon BamBam to the suspect list. After this, Rachel woke up, and they added her to the suspect list It was after this, that the team went to Zoe's cell, there they added Susan Yerkes and Chase Dawson to the suspect list. They also spoke with Rachel, who revealed that she just wasn't some GIA Agent, she was a spy for the GIA, her assignment was to gather information on The Law...unfortunately, Zoe thought that she was a Law agent, which led to a argument before the murder. The team then went back to the station and spoke with Bernard DuBray again, who told the team that he knew who killed Zoe, but he wouldn't say just to keep the suspense going for a bit longer, they also spoke with Brandon, who said that Zoe was a pain in the backside. She was always there, interfering with The Law's plans, it got annoying after a while. The team then reinvestigated Zoe's cell, where they spoke to Susan, who said that she and Zoe were lovers, she explained that, despite the age diffrence between them, they had fallen in love, and now Zoe was dead, which told Susan that her last chance at love was over, the tesm then spoke to Chase, who said that Zoe hadn't recongnised him in prison, and when she tried to speak to her, and ask why she got arrested, she reacted like he had told her to get away, Chase didn't understand why she didn't recongnise him. The team then spoke to Rupert, who revealed that Bernard had let him and 4 others out, for one reason, to assassinate four diffreent people, Rupert's target was Zoe, and he said he was so angry with himslef that he failed to kill Zoe The team then arrested Susan Yerkes for the murder of Zoe. Upon admission, Susan evilly grinned as she said she enjoyed playing with Zoe. She told the team that she was told to keep an eye on Zoe by the Supreme Leader. She said that the Supreme Leader said that Zoe was the biggest thorn in the side, and wanted her to get her trust, and then kill her. The problem was Zoe was smart, she always had something to protect herself with...up until she told Julie to place herself in the line of fire, she admitted she set up the circumstances for Zoe to kill Julie, and get two oof the three biggest traitors killed, she was only able to kill Zoe, which was her only regret. She also said to the team that they will find a surprise waiting for them at the station, without answering anything more, she pulled out a cyanide pill and killed herself. Shortly afterwards, Govis told the team that Rupert, Bernard, Brandon, and Chase were not in their cells. Meaning they were back to having 5 fugitives, instead of one, after that they investigated the prison and discovered a note left by H which was in Greek, and they sent the note to Simon, who said the note read "If you want to know what my identity is, you'll have to wait until Agent Macherth and B are dead" This confused the team, Rachel made sense, they had figured the Law knew she was a spy, but B was thought to be with H in the Law plan. Confused the team returned to the crime scene, where they found a video left by the late Susan Yerkes this video, sent to Govis, was gloating about a victory, she was saying how B was for sure dead at this point, if he isn't already, there was a second person in the video, Harvey Hendrik, who was excited that he was going to kill Bob Heller, before he realized his mistake and ordered for Susan to destroy the footage. the team came to the conclusion that B was Bob and H was Harvey, which hurt George, as his good friend and brother were both agents of the Law, but he understood justice has to prevail. Meanwhile, Franklin approached the player that he wants them to join him to speak to Charles Anderson and prove to him that he will not be in the line of succession of a irrelevant nation in Europe, so the player Franklin, and Govis all went to the Prince's residence... Summary Victim: Zoe Dawson Weapon: Metal pole ''' '''Killer: Susan Yerkes Suspects Bernard dubray "Law leader" The Suspect does karate Rupert gleason "Prisoner" The suspect does karate THe suspect drinks juice The suspect has been to tokoyo Brandon BamBam "Law Leader" The suspect does karate The suspect drinks juice THe suspect has been to Tokoyo Rachel macherth "GIA Agent" The suspect does karate The suspect drinks juice The suspec has been to tokoyo Suspect's appearance The suspect has a bruise Susan Yerkes 'Head Librarian' The suspect does karate The suspect drinks juice The suspect has been to tokoyo Suspect's appearance The Suspect has a bruise Chase Dawson "Victim's brother" The suspect does karate The suspect drinks juice The suspect has been to tokoyo Suspect's appearance The suspect has a bruise Quasi-suspects Steps Killer's Profile The Killer does karate The Killer drinks juice The Killer has been to Tokoyo The Killer weighs 180lbs The Killer has a bruise trivia